I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the operation of mobile stations. More particularly, the present invention relates to the operation of mobile stations in voice or pager mode.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The limited duration of time during which a prior art mobile station may be operated without exhausting its power supply is a factor that limits the use of mobile stations by consumers. Leaving a prior art mobile station on in order to receive calls swiftly exhausts power even if no calls are made or received. This factor influences many mobile station subscribers to utilize their mobile stations only for placing calls to others. Other subscribers utilize their mobile stations only during limited periods of time. The result is the frustration of subscribers desiring to use their mobile stations to their fullest potential and loss of potential revenues to carriers unable to supply additional service to such subscribers. Although increasing the power of a mobile station battery is feasible to a degree, doing so tends to require an increase in the size and weight of the battery, detracting from the mobile nature of the mobile station.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for operating a mobile station so as to maximize the period of time during which a mobile station may be operated without recharging or changing its battery while still allowing a subscriber to receive notification of telephone calls placed to the mobile station.
A system and method for operating a mobile station (e.g. a cellular telephone) in two modes. A mobile station and a base station are provided. The mobile station is capable of operating in a first mode suitable for receiving telephone calls and in which said mobile station scans portions of a channel at a first rate or in a second mode suitable for receiving pages only and in which said mobile station scans portions of the channel at a second rate. The first rate is higher than the second rate. The mobile station is capable of switching between the two modes at the option of the user thereof.